Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
---- * iambal = \a iambic **me sujeste ce esta es un parola tecnical: iambica. **"iambo" es un parola tecnical, ma "iambal" el es simple la ajetivo derivada, no? Simon **a, natural! me demanda me: es posable ce "-ica" sinifia "ce ave..."? un poesia "iambica" ave iambos, como un scizofrenica ave scizofrenia. "-ica" es vera diferente ce "-al". me no sujeste esta per parolas jeneral, ma sola per alga parolas tecnical. **Esta pare posable. Nos ta atenta el per un tempo e vide ce aveni. Simon **Me trova ce me preferi forte "iambal", ma posable sola car nos ave no otra parolas de la spesie de "iambica". Simon ---- * foso + pit? (o un foso ave sempre la forma de un linia?) **"pit" pote es "fosa". un "foso" es sempre linial. me sujeste "caveta". **"Caveta" es multe bon. Ce tu intende con "fosa"? Simon * bustier = \n bustier **oce. o posable "un camiseta gainin"? * bustier tubo = \n tube top \us, boob tube \br **oce. o posable "un camisa gainin"? * camisa + top — o adota "top" ce es multe internasional en esta sensa ("top" es plu jeneral ce camisa) **me sujeste usa camisa con la sinifia plu jeneral. **Donce nos manca un parola per "shirt" e "blouse". Un sueter es un "top", ma no un camisa, me pensa. (En Britan, "shirt" ave un colar e botones, con eseta de un camisa de T. Me sabe ce la usa de "shirt" es alga diferente en la SUA.) Simon * camisa de musculo = muscle shirt \us, tank top \us, singlet \br, vest \br, sleeveless T-shirt **plu simple: camisa sin manga. * camisa formal = \n dress shirt **bon **O posable "camisa de sera" ta es plu bon? Simon * completa con pantalon = \n pantsuit \us, trouser suit \br **me sujeste ce un completa no es completa sin pantalon! ma oce, per femes. **Si, esata, per femes. Simon * evoca = \v evoke **bon * evocante = \a evocative **bon * grunj(e?) = \a \n grunge **oce: grunje * ioni = \n yoni **bon * iperopia = \n farsightedness \us, long-sightedness \br **bon * jumper = \n jumper dress \us, pinafore dress \us, gymslip \us **bon, ma me no conose "gymslip". * releva > un radis (ma reteni un derivada per "re-raise") **me no pensa ce "releva" nesesa es un radis nova. el es un metafor bon. * linga = \n linga, lingam **bon * maji = \v magic, conjure (up) **me no gusta * matador > radis (ma reteni un derivada per "killing machine") **me sujeste ce "matador" es un metafor de "killing machine" (en lfn!) e no nesesa un radis seperada. * mea: Me no gusta esta parola. "Pis-" ta es un radis multe plu internasional (con un vocal final, ma me no sabe cual) **bon: pisa * melineria = \n sett (badger's burrow) **bon. (un parola de importante grande!) **Multe importante si on es un melina... Simon * de mesma mente > de mente simil (o "de la mesma mente", ma esta pare fea) **me gusta "de mesma mente"! **Me suposa ce el es un caso spesial de la regula ce articles desapare pos preposadas. An tal, me preferi "de la mesma mente". "Mesma" no pare completa sin "la". Simon * mercati = \v market **me no es serta. * mesma como: Esce "mesma" es bon como averbo? El nesesa "la" cuando el es un ajetivo. Me sujeste ce "a la mesma modo (como)" es plu * bon. **a la mesma como? "como" inclui la sinifia de "modo") **Me gusta multe. Simon * min e min, plu e plu: ance "sempre min", "sempre plu" **bon * a otra modo > a otra modos? a un otra modo? **a un otra modo, posable * monstros(ia) > monstral(ia), monstrin(ia)? **monstrin, me pensa. fea. **Fea, si, ma donce el conveni perfeta a se sinifia! Simon * "mureta = \n board (for writing on)": ance "for displaying on, for projecting on"? **posable * pantalon de carga = \n cargo pants **bon * pantalon de sporte = \n sweatpants \us, tracksuit bottoms \br, jogging bottoms \br **bon * de poliester = \a polyester **bon * polisilaba = \n polysyllable * polisilabal = \a polysyllabic **bon * polo = \n polo shirt — o "camisa de polo" (ma la linguas romanica usa simple "polo") **me preferi "camisa de polo" (per evade omonimes) * prejua = \n foreplay **bon * presa la mano > presa la manos (con un otra person) **la usa de "mano" sin -s es normal en espresas simil. **un demanda: como nos ariva a "simil"? me preferi "simile" o "simila". * se mutua = each other (como ojeto de verbo) **oce * selebra de coctel = \n cocktail party **bon * smocing = \n tuxedo \us, dinner jacket \br **me preferi "completa de sera" e "jaca de sera", per evade esta "englesisme" * sueter + pullover **bon * sueter sin manga = \n sleeveless sweater, tank top \br **bon * talones alta = \n \pl high heels (ance metaforal per sapatos con tal talones?) **me gusta * tubo de acua > tubo de jeta ("pipe of water" no sufisi) **per ce? * moia par tubo > moia par jeta **posable "hose" nesesa un parola de se mesma. me sujeste "manceta". * de velcro = \a velcro **bon * xapo silindre = \n top hat **bon * xarpe de taie = \n cummerbund **bon ---- * Nos sabe ja ce "ce" ave multe sinifias. Me sujeste ce, per clari la sinifia "than" en casos confusante, nos pote repete "plu" o "min" direta ante el: "Me ia trova plu libros interesante en la boteca ce me ia visita ier, plu ce me ia espeta." Me es tentada sujeste "pluce" e "mince" como formas spesial per esta, ma posable esta es tro strana! **me gusta esta idea! ---- * lansa + launch * partisipante \n > partisipor